Quinn Godse
Quinn Godse is the real name of the student, Ifrat Dibbo. She has yet to appear in any chapters. Profile Personality Being an assassin she focuses on her jobs before socializing with others, making her appear quite threatening most times. If her client makes a pact with her in blood, she will be more prideful around them about her talents and talks more than usual. Under her guise as a student named Ifrat Dibbo, she is a secluded and usually quiet boy, she is shorter than the other students. Because of this, she was bullied on the first day until she told them who was 'the man' around here. She never socializes and her grades are good enough so the teachers don't bother her, but once her secret is found out she forces them to make a pact with her in exchange for their lives. 'He' is known best for 'his' loud voice and short size. In her public life as a boy, she is the manliest of men as addressed by the biking gang she decided to take over. Her image as a delinquent exceeds her, only the bravest would approach her. After someone finds out about her, she becomes more sociable with them, but doesn't remove her cold personality for them. Often getting mad when they act friendly with her and sometimes pointing a knife at them. Once we have bathed in each others blood you may be able to address me as such, but until then my blade will draw close to your neck. Appearance Quinn is an Indian teenager, she is 15 years old and short for her age only getting up to the chins of everyone else. She has mid-length black hair, usually tied up with something. As a student, she wears the male school uniform neatly, black rimmed glasses and a green wool hat to hide her long hair. In public as under her guise as a boy she dressed as a biker, leather jacket and pants with aviator sunglasses. Usually accompanied by a group of bikers that range in ages, from middle-aged men to teenagers a bit older than herself. Abilities Quinn is an assassin, she isn't great in direct combat and focuses on fooling her enemies with numerous tricks. She is a lot faster than a normal human and skillfully wields twin daggers, which are usually coated in numerous poisons with variable effects. She is strongest at night, as most assassins are, but focuses solely on escaping after the mission is finished. Items Twin Daggers: Vampire and Wolf'' / ''The twin daggers Quinn carries around with her as an assassin. Vampire is made of a dark-red blood-like material that exceeds at cutting through flesh dispelling mana shields on the skin, it's strange shape and indents allow poison to flow through it more easily. 'Nothing will stop my fangs from reaching your flesh... Wolf is a made of a dark grey material simaler to stone, it has an curse factor that applies a weakening curse onto anything it hits, it has the same shape as Vampire that allows poison to flow through it. Stop me only to be cursed... '''Casting Shadow / '''A magical cloak that protects the wearer from magic and hides their presence, including mana and scent. It can be used to seal the mana of a magician, preventing them from using mana while hiding them from everything else. As Quinn doesn't really need to use mana, wearing the cloak is just a shield for her, the shield is enough to passively protect her from embers and rain. '''Assassination tools / '''From pins to toxins, she prepares the tools she expects to use before a job. If she finds a magic tool she will almost always take it with her for future use and adds it to her collection. '''Art of Black / '''A special magic that only flows in her blood, it is used inside the body and doesn't require an preparation or mana. Upon use, the user is able to fall into the shadows and walk through the shadow world, while in the shadow world she is invisible to all scanning and detection magic. She is able to travel anywhere from the shadows as long as there is a shadow for her to walk through. She will be able to take anything into the shadow world, even another person, but only she will be able to see in the shadow world. The '''Shadow World '''is in another dimension and everyone will not be able to see inside it, even if they have the ability to see through the night. : She uses the shadows as a storage space, an impossible to enter safe to prevent theft and hiding it from everything including hostages. '''Assassination Expert / '''Quinn has been trained in the arts of an assassin since birth, giving her extra abilities that you would expect from her. They are... *Quinn has heightened physical abilities, allowing her to overpower men 3 times her size and can scale walls like a spider. Her speed is enough to dodge bullets *She doesn't make any noise when she moves and her breathing is silent even when she is out of breath *Quinn knows the human anatomy as well as a doctor, knowing how to save and take life effectively *Quinn is able to imitate any sound, from an animal call to the sound of a coin dropping on the floor *She has wide knowledge of the environment and scientific knowledge, as well as toxins and explosives *She was trained to be able to sense living beings in the same way as detection magic, but shorter range *She has heightened instincts, her reflexes activate almost instantly enough to dodge thousands of normal bullets while attackins